Spying on the New Boy
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Parker Rooney gets caught spying on the new city boy, Josh Wilcox, which he claims to be for the safety of his older sister. With Parker's reasons revealed, Josh decides to offer to naughty teenager something he cannot refuse.


**Spying on the New Boy**

* * *

Sitting around on a cast member's chair on the set of _Voltage, _Parker Rooney muttered as he watched the new goofy blond actor flirting with his older sister, Maddie.

"There has _got_ to be something wrong with him..."

He had been watching the new boy in town, Josh, ever since the city boy had come to Steven Points, and his attention had only intensified when Josh started flirting with Maddie. In order to get to know what was wrong with the older boy, Parker had decided that he needed to spy on him. It had taken him a few weeks, but he had finally dug a new tunnel from his bedroom to the _Voltage _set, not that he had told Liv yet; the last thing he needed was for her to get lost in the tunnels. Instead, he had taken to using it to spy on the new boy, trying to find out what made him tick.

Parker wouldn't admit it but he was a hardcore shipper of Maddie and Diggie; they just worked together. And while the new guy was hot, Josh was no Diggie. Noticing that Maddie was playing with her hair, Parker knew this would be his chance. Swiftly the boy crossed the length of the set room and into Josh's changing room without anyone noticing him. It was time he started his spy operation, with the boy beginning to explore the room for some gossip on his sister's new co-star. Almost instantly he was crestfallen, as there was nothing obvious in the surprisingly clean room.

"No!" Parker sighed in frustration as he looked through Josh's draws. "Come on! There has to be something,"

With frustration, Parker realised that he couldn't find anything interesting on the other boy, just some spare clothing and some games and books to read between takes. However, he finally noticed something when he looked over at the corner of the room and saw a pair of boxer briefs. Knowing that the black pair of Calvin Kleins belonged to the hunky blond actor, Parker slowly made his way over to them then picked them up, shocked when he smelled the scent coming out of them.

All he could smell coming off the sexy pair of underwear was the overwhelming scent of Josh's musk, made from his sweat and a heavy hint of dried up cum. Unable to fully stop himself, Parker leaned in and buried his face into Josh's dirty underwear and took a large whiff. Though he wouldn't admit this either, but the smell made his eyes roll back and his knees shake.

With his eyes shut, the teenager couldn't see the older boy staring at him.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Josh asked as he watched the younger boy smelling his dirty boxers, and from the way the boy's face was pressed into them, the kid seemed to enjoy them.

"_NOTHING!_ N-nothing at all, I was just here toooo… toooo _see Liv!_ Yeah… And I got lost." Parker tried as he jumped from the sound of Josh's voice, with the boy throwing the dirty boxers back into the corner of the room.

"In my dressing room?" Josh responded, still wondering why Liv's little brother was sniffing his underwear.

Parker awkwardly nodded, wondering how he was getting out of this and seeing absolutely no good way out.

"Well, she's the next one over… So, did you come to watch the tapings?" Setting himself on the couch, Josh picked up his underwear with a finger before looking back at Parker with a grin.

The younger boy knowing full well that Josh wasn't going to believe a lie, but thought it best to try. If Josh did believe him, however, he would be a bigger idiot than Munch. "Mhm, yeah I'm here for that,"

"So, what did you think of the tapings so far?"

Getting a response like that had the chocolate-skinned boy rolling his eyes. Of course the city boy was that gullible.

"It's good… R-really good!" Parker stuttered out, hoping that Josh was believing this nonsense.

"Okay, cool! I'm glad…"

Sighing as a silence fell between the two, Parker felt a sense a relief before turning a foot. Just as he started for the door, words filled his ears and filled him with dread.

"But what did you think of my underwear, _Parker_…_?_ Since you had a _reaalll_ big whiff there," Josh asked with a smirk on his face, causing Parke's tan cheeks to redden and stuttered nervously. With the smirk still on his face, Josh stood up then slowly made his way over to the younger boy. Who backed away until he was backed up against the wall of Josh's changing room. On the blond's finger, his intoxicating underwear hung teasingly. "So Rooney, what was the _real_ reason that you are in my changing room...?"

"I was looking for some gossip," Parker admitted. He didn't want to tell the truth about what he was doing, but the justful look Josh was giving him changed his mind.

"For what reason?"

Josh wondered why Parker would do such a thing. Since Parker would know the risks if the gossip got out, and how it could ruin a career or hurt the person. Despite the slight anger at the thought of Parker attempting to make money off of his secrets and what not, he decided to hear the younger boy out. After all the cute chocolate-skinned teenager was a sexy twink, and had just been sniffing his underwear. Which, Josh now noticed upon peeking down, had made Parker hard, bulging through a tight pair of shorts. It looked as though the boy had a nice size on him; if those shorts were any smaller the tip could be showing through one of the legs.

"Well, you're crushing on Maddie and, well…" Parker stuttered out, with Josh's face softening a little as he realized that Parker was just trying to protect his sister rather than someone who was attempting to ruin his career.

"So, you wanted to protect your sister?" Josh asked softly with Parker nodding his head slightly. Satisfied with the answer and from the fact the Rooneys had done well by him so far, he chose to believe Parker and turned the other questions he had. "Okay, now why were you sniffing my boxer briefs?"

"W-well, I was uh here trying to look for, you know... when I uh... saw them and uh…" Parker stuttered out, not fully sure why he had smelled Josh's boxer briefs. Through the younger boy admitting that they smelled a lot better than Diggie and Joey's boxer briefs had been when he had smelt theirs.

"I see," Josh replied with a grin on his face as he realised that the younger boy had enjoyed the smell, with the city boy wondering what it was about the Rooney family that got to him. "What did you think of the smell?"

"It was… stinky?" Parker tried wondering that if Josh realised that he had liked it, he would be able to keep them and enjoy the smell without the actor being able to see him.

"Yeah? You should smell the ones I'm in now..." Josh smirked.

Parker shocked himself when he lightly moaned from the thought of doing exactly that. Josh slowly pressed their bodies together, causing the tan boy to moan loudly as he felt Josh's thick cock pushing against him.

"Would you like to?"

Parker couldn't help but nod nervously, before Josh lead him over to the large couch in his changing room.

The younger boy blushed as he watched Josh stripping his shirt off, his eyes bulging from the hotness of the actor's chest. Josh was hunky and lean, with a thin covering of blond body hair. His eyes could only go wider as the city boy started to remove his jeans, leaving himself in only a very tight pair of boxer briefs that hugged his ass and lengthy cock.

"Woah you're sexy…"

Josh smirked when he saw Parker's focus on his cock so moved closer to the younger boy until his crotch was right against Parker's nose.

"Take a good long whiff, kid," He couldn't believe it when Parker actually leaned in and took a smell of his sweaty body, and no doubt the cum soaked into his boxer briefs. Parker looked like he was loving the smell, so Josh couldn't see why to tease the boy any longer. He fingered the hem, then slowly pulled them down to his ankles.

Josh's thick six and a half inch cock swayed in Parker's face, with the older boy grabbing the base and cock-slapping his costar's little brother's cheek. He smeared some precum around, as the boy was too busy in his shock to care.

"Want a taste?" Josh asked, causing Parker to blush since the younger boy knew full well that he wanted to taste it.

Unable to say no, Parker reached out and grabbed the actor's cock before opening his mouth and taking the head of Josh's cock into his mouth, barely able to get the thick cock into his small mouth. After a while, it got easier for the younger boy who was able to take more of the actor's cock into his mouth before beginning to bob back and forth. Despite wanting to ram his cock down Parker's throat and force him to deep throat him, Josh allowed the younger boy to go at his pace, not wanting to explain to Liv, that her little brother had choked himself on his cock.

"Fuck dude…" Josh moaned as he reached down and ran his hand through Parker's hair.

Parker grinned at the reaction and focused on taking as much as Josh's cock into his mouth, with the actor lightly beginning to face fuck the young boy's mouth. As he got to face fuck the younger boy, Josh knew it wasn't going to be long before he filled a Rooney with his cum, and with a loud moan forced his cock further into Parker's mouth before shooting his load, making sure Parker swallowed. Once he had finished shooting his load, Josh slid his softening cock out of Parker's mouth and grinned at the younger boy, when he saw a little of his cum running out of Parker's mouth and down the boy's chin. Parker blushed when Josh pointed it out and used his tongue to scoop it up.

"Hmm, tastes salty," Parker muttered as he tasted the older boy's cum with Josh looking down at him with a grin and a look of amusement.

Josh chuckled a little, planning to give the younger boy more of that soon enough. Soon he reached down and fingered the bottom of Parker's shirt then pulled it off to reveal the younger boy's chest. To his surprise the boy was actually well defined, with a noticeable six-pack and a sexy v-line. But he loved the dark chocolate nipples most of all. Josh grinned at the sight of Parker's chest, with the teen feeling his cock twitch from the sight and the fact he was about be easing his cock into the cute boy's ass.

"Nice chest, dude." Josh said causing Parker to grin, with the younger boy releasing another moan when Josh reached down and began rubbing his chest.

While he didn't know what it was about the Rooney family, there was something that appealed to him about each of them, except for Joey of course that was too kitten for his liking. Parker's moans only got louder when Josh leaned down and lightly licked his nipple before beginning to lightly suck and nibble on the nub of the younger boy's right nipple. Once he was finished with the right nipple, Josh repeated the process on the left nipple before pulling back.

"Oh, god." Parker moaned as Josh reached down and gave his covered crotch, with Parker arching into the couch from the feeling.

"Do you want to continue?" Josh asked softly as he continued to rub the younger boy's chest; while he had sex with dudes before, you couldn't live in L.A. without your dick and ass being used by at least one dude; Parker was the youngest he had ever been with. As Josh's hand continued to rub his chest, Parker knew what decision that he wanted and bowed to the desires of the older boy.

"Yes." Parker said with a slight whimper, with the actor noticing that Parker's usual confidence being long gone with the boy submitting to his will.

Josh grinned and moved them around until Parker was lying down at the end of the couch with his legs over the end. Moving between them, Josh leaned down and slowly undid Parker's jeans before pulling them down in one movement to leave the younger boy only in a pair of small white tenting boxer briefs which only enhanced the sexiness of the tanned boy. Parker's mind was racing when he saw Josh almost lick his lips from the sight of him only in his underwear and blushed a little.

"Damn…" Josh whispered as he fingered the waistband of Parker's boxer briefs and pulled them down to leave Liv's little brother completely naked.

Parker's six inch cock twitched and throbbed, hoping to get some loving. However, Josh had other ideas. He was a pure top, and didn't care for sucking cocks.

Josh grabbed onto the younger boy's legs and raised them until they were resting on his shoulders with Parker slightly confused as he stared at his hard cock pointing back at him. Josh reached out and slipped a finger into Parker's mouth who got the idea and sucked on the actor's fingers for a few moments before Josh pulled them out. Parker moaned loudly when he felt Josh's finger pressing against his hole before wincing slightly when the finger finally slid into him.

"Oh god, Josh!" Parker moaned out loudly as his ass was stretched by the actor's fingers.

Grinning at the reaction, Josh pulled his fingers out of Parker's ass and lined his cock up with the entrance to the tanned boy's ass. As he teased Parker's hole, Josh wondered who Parker was actually related to, since he looked nothing like his parents and siblings. Shrugging his head at the thought, Josh looked down at Parker, mentally asking for permission with Parker giving it to him with a soft nod. With a loud scream from the younger boy, Josh slowly eased his cock into his Parker's ass with Parker shocked at how much it hurt.

"JOSH!" Parker cried out from the feeling, with Josh stopping only once he was inside of the younger boy in order to give Parker time to get used to having a cock in his ass.

"Ngh… fucking hell you're so damned tight, Parker!" The older boy was amazed at the little ass clenching his dick.

Once Parker's screams turned into moans, Josh began to slowly move in and out of the younger boy's ass, with Parker continuing to moan from the pleasurable but slightly painful feeling. As he decided that he had to try this with Reggie later, Parker grabbed onto the side of the couch in order to stabilize himself as his ass was fucked.

Josh kept both hands on the boy's hips, thrusting slowly harder into Parker Rooney. The ass was trying to milk his thick cock, which caused the actor to grin and move down to grab hold of the round ass. He spread the fine cheeks apart then spat on his cock, getting his a little slicker so he could really breed Parker. To his surprise, it was actually the boy who first begged for their loving slow thrusts to change.

"H-harder… _please_," Parker whined, falling in love with the feeling, "Really fuck me… don't hold back!"

Hearing those words moaned at him had the blond actor moaning louder than ever and really driving his thick dick into Parker hard. Every inch thrust into the tight not-so-virgin ring, stretching it open every time he pulled in and out of him.

Feeling himself be filled by the cock, Parker gasped and throbbed. He dripped pre-cum all over the couch, with the boy's cock waving around or slapping his waist as he was fucked at an intense pace. Josh took the '_don't hold back_' to heart, as the slams lost their mercy so as to please his cock. When Josh finally slammed against Parker's prostate, his grip on the couch didn't help anymore and Parker was forced to grab onto his cock and pump it as hard as he could. Josh smirked as he watched the younger boy jacking off before moaning a few moments later when Parker's shot his load, with the boy covering himself with his own cum.

"Mmmm Joshie…! Pl-please more! HARDER!" Parker screamed, as Josh flipped the boy over and pushed them further over the edge of the couch. His head and shoulders were pressed against the floor now, and Josh had to stabilise himself with one foot on the ground. Parker loved the way Josh fucked him upside down and how he was grunting. "Faster…! Mm you're gonna make me cum again!"

Without even touching his cock, the boy shot a smaller load all over his tan face.

"Oh god, Parker… That's _so_ fucking hot!" Josh grunted out as he got closer to his orgasm.

Josh grabbed onto the younger boy's legs, pushing them over more and began fucking Parker as hard as he could until he couldn't take it anymore and started shooting his load into the boy's ass. Once he had finished shooting his load, Josh slowly eased his cock out of Parker's ass before picking the boy up and lying down on the couch with Parker on top The pair lightly panting to get some energy back, with Josh getting his back far quicker.

As Parker was lost in an orgasmic high, Josh kissed him softly.

As the pair laid there completely naked, with Josh occasionally watching the time to see if he had to be back on set, Josh remembered why Parker was in the room.

"So, what do you think Parker, am I good enough for Maddie now?" Josh asked with a playful grin on his face with Parker blushing from the question.

"No…" Parker replied softly, with the younger boy's ass beginning to miss the feeling of Josh's large cock inside of him. "But I might be willing to accept you for Maddie, if your better in the _second _round…,"


End file.
